


klaine fanfics rule, don't you know?

by orphan_account



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Chris and Darren never got drafted for Glee, they’re just two Gleeks who’re following the Glee Live Concerts. Darren is a Klainer, Chris is a skeptic. Stuff happens. Set in a D/s AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	klaine fanfics rule, don't you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> I blame the new spoilers. I am a masochist, slaving away to work on fic no one will read. *is depressed* If you find this interesting, then let me know. I can celebrate. Or something. Also, let it be known that I have absolutely no idea what it was like for the people at the Dublin Glee Live concert, so some help would be appreciated. Just so you know.

He was standing in line, his feet tapping to a melody that had been swimming ‘round his head for quite some time now. Darren was seriously considering writing it down- it was peppy and he’d just need the time to draft up some lyrics- but time he did not have. Plus it would be majorly awkward, trying to stand and write while being jostled by the other people who’d queued up. And he couldn’t sit down on one of the low fences and ask someone else to fill in for him. Unlike most of the fans here, he’d come alone- Joey was the only person who followed the show with some regularity and he was busy, everyone else had just snorted when he’d asked them.

Ah well. Their loss.

He’d already met quite a few fangirls sporting the ‘COURAGE’ collage on either their tees or their bracelets, one of them were in Kurt’s costume from the Blackbird performance (Darren had actually saluted her for wearing it- it was skintight and black, and the day was sweltering hot) and some others in different other getups of Kurt’s and a few dressed as Mercedes or Rachel. The guys were all in Gleek! tees and jackets (and Darren could have sworn that a few of them looked like the jocks in the show) with a few exceptions who were in costume. He aww’d at the pair who’d come in clearly dressed as Finchel (good god, they even looked like the couple) and the few girls in Cheerio costume who were posing for pictures.

Overall, it was awesome. Including the fact that some of these people read fanfic,  _oh my **god** , have you read CP Coulter’s Dalton? Isn’t it just awesome?!_

Yep, Darren was having the time of his life.

He’d just begun to hum when the girl behind him started talking on the phone- well, more like yelling. “No, damnit, it is a simple thing for the love of- never mind, I’m coming to get it myself. You can stay there- no, STAY THERE. Send him over.” She hung up and made a frustrated noise.

"Everything okay?" he asked, good-naturedly (she was a pretty girl, all right? And she looked like she needed help). But the girl merely glared at him. "None of your business."

"Whoa, whoa, okay!" He held up his hands, his bracelets tinkling. The girl’s mouth suddenly twitched.

"You’re a Klainer?"

"Of course I’m a Klainer, Jesus, do I look like a fully-functioning fanboy or not?"

The twitch became a full-on grin. “Oh, Chris is going to love this.”

"Wha-?" But she’s not paying attention anymore. Her phone begins to ring again and she picks it up. "Yes, you dickhead, I’m coming… yeah, he’s here. No, you are not allowed to pick up anything."

Darren wonders if she’s talking to her boyfriend.

"Chris, your sub is an insufferable dick who is incapable of buying a simple thing," the girl says, and Darren turns to see a boy walking towards them. He can’t be older than twenty, but he gives off this mature aura that instantly has Darren hooked.

It doesn’t hurt that he’s absolutely gorgeous.

_She said sub_ , his mind reminds him.  _Do not hit on him._

"He’s not my sub, Aiko- and it’s not my fault Ash sent him to babysit me…"

"He’s totally doing a bullshit job of that, thanks, eye-fucking you every alternate second," the girl mumbles to herself. The boy narrows his eyes, but she’s already leaving, evidently having wanted to piss him off.

Chris huffs and gets into line. Darren surveys him, ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind that’s totally cheering  _no sub yay!!!_

When the boy notices him staring, he raises an eyebrow. Darren smiles back, wide and goofy, his brain desperately clutching at any strand of information the girl might have revealed to start a conversation.

"So- nice shirt!" he says lamely. Chris is wearing a generic tee which has LIKES BOYS on it, Kurt-style. Darren has really put his foot in it this time. He hurriedly adds, "Kurt-stan, right?"

"Do I look like a fully-functioning living, breathing fanboy or not?" Chris quips.

Darren chuckles, startled. “I was saying the exact same thing to  your friend a  moment ago.”

"Oooh, Kurt-stan too?" Chris smiles, and Darren swoons. Jesus, Bruno Mars actually had a point about this sort of thing.

"Of course! He’s been my favorite character on the show forever…" Darren trails off, stopping when Chris develops a strange expression on his face, looking at his bracelets. "Um, hey, what’s wrong?"

"…nothing," he says finally. The smile is gone. "I just don’t like Klaine that much."

Darren frowns, but before he can call Chris out on it, the line starts to move. Darren turns and rushes forward, and when he looks back, Chris has slipped away. He assumes he’s left because Aiko had called him- or actually, pretends to.

He wonders what he did to drive him away.

But then he’s inside the stadium, and everything else is lost in yelling. A lot of yelling.

***

"The first cute guy I meet all day and he has to be a Klaine-hater why does this happen to me I mean what did I  _do_ …”

Joey patiently hears him ramble on, and Darren is grateful because he’s pretty sure that his rant is defying all laws of grammar (written down, it would probably have no punctuation) and spelling, but seriously, how does one not love Klaine?

"Darren, dude. I need you to breathe. For, like, five seconds, okay?"

"Yes. Okay." Darren breathes in, and exhales. "Wow. I need water."

"Evidently you just want to get to know this guy," Joey says, without preamble. "You do realize that the actors kissed on stage a few hours ago and you’re not even reacting?"

And oh my god, how has he forgotten that?!

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE JOEY IT WAS SO GOOD!" he yells into the phone, suddenly enthusaistic and fanboy-mode. "The skit was hilarious- and I can’t even begin to describe the crowd! I was standing with like, three girls and another kid- he’s just fifteen!- and they all jumped and we hugged! It was so, so…"

"Do you know they’re all saying it was impromptu?" Joey laughs into the phone. "Twitter and Tumblr’s gone nuts, and someone uploaded a video- it’s buffering but the comments are impossible!"

"Impromptu? Oh no, you’ve got to be kidding!!!"

"I’m not! Some of the actors are hinting at it on Twitter!" and okay, he should remember that Joey is a pretty big fanboy too.

"That would be- man, that would be so amazing- they would be so cute together." Whoops, his RPF shipping tendencies are showing. "But isn’t the guy who plays Blaine-?"

"And aren’t you the one who keeps saying no labels?" He can practically see Joey’s grin on the other side of the phone, thousands of miles away. "They don’t need to be dating to give us some fanservice, you know. But it could happen."

"Never say never, huh?" Darren grins so hard, and he’s so fucking tired, but this conversation has been worth it. "Wish you were here, bro."

"Yeah, you’d have had someone to pick up your fat ass and carry you to the hotel."

"Hey, I got to the hotel by myself, thanks- don’t even bring up final year right now."

"I’ll stop bringing it up when it stops being funny. And no sign of cutiepie later on?"

"No- no sign at…" Darren stops, eyes widening as he sees the person walking up to the counter. "…all."

Chris is talking on his phone, and he doesn’t notice Darren at all. “Yes, Your Highness, I’ll get my espresso and biscotti, yes I’m eating it…” He trails off, jaw dropping open. “I’ll get your breakfast. Bye.”

"Hi," Darren says, and winces. He knows he’s a complete mess and has a bad case of bedhead (he hasn’t even changed out of last night’s clothes) and looks exactly like the kind of person who went to bed last night on the floor because he couldn’t make it to the bed.

"Um. Hi." Chris looks at his feet. Darren looks at Chris’ feet. They’re really large, and Darren is getting off-topic here. If there ever was a topic to begin with.

"Why don’t you like Klaine?" he blurts out, and okay, that was loud. Like, really loud. Chris flushes as some of the others look their way and Darren wants to die. "No, I didn’t mean it that way… shit, I’m sorry."

"No- it’s fine." Chris has that strange expression on his face again. "I get that a lot."

Darren turns away when his name is called and takes his coffee. He leans into the barista and says. “A double-shot medium espresso and biscotti, please. It’s on my tab.”

Chris looks shocked. “Oh no, you don’t have to…”

"It’s on me, relax. I just want to talk."

Darren hesitates as he says this, but Chris nods slowly, and he walks to one of the tables and sits down, pulling out a chair for Chris as well.

"Your name is Daisy?" he asks with a quirk of his eyebrow, breaking the awkward silence.

Darren laughs. “We’ve been doing this all backwards. I’m Darren, fellow Kurt-stan and Gleek. Actually more Kurt-stan than Gleek, though. I’m here alone, because no one wanted to come with me and my best friend was too busy.”

Chris smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m Chris, but you probably know that already. I came here with my classmate and my best friend’s boyfriend- no, please don’t ask, I know it’s weird.” He holds up his hands, and Darren grins.

"If you insist," he murmurs, taking a sip of his coffee. His COURAGE and Pavarotti-motif bracelets clink in the motion, and Chris’ eyes are drawn to it. Darren knows his hands are obnoxiously bright, but there has to be some reason Chris doesn’t like it.

"I think it’s too fake."

Darren nearly spurts out his coffee.

"What?"

"No- ignore me, wrong choice of words." Chris groans and sets his hands on the table, twitching fingers clearly showing his frustration. Darren’s eyes are drawn to the clear skin stretched taut, the gorgeous long fingers stroking over the false patina of the table. “I meant it’s…”

“Too good to be true?” Darren interrupts, having finished his sip. He’s joking, but Chris’ fingers tighten up.

Holy shit, He’s serious.

“Are you kidding?” he blurts. “Plenty of people have loving relationships like that!”

“Straight people, maybe,” he agrees dryly. “Not gay Dominants.”

And ouch, that hurts. Darren suddenly knows why Chris is a Kurt fan- he knows what it’s like, for someone like Kurt. Probably knows it first-hand. He swallows the bile rising in his throat at the thought of anyone hurting Chris like that.

“But maybe that’s the point,” Chris goes on. “That’s why people do that, to make sure that at least a gay guy gets a sweet sub at some point of time in fiction, if not in reality.”

“No- no, stop. Stop right there.” Darren waggles a finger at a startled Chris. “You obviously do not read fanfiction.”

“The existence of fanfiction just proves my point about this entire thing,” he argues.

Darren is about to reply scathingly, but then his name gets called again. This is a small, out-of-the-way cafe near the hotel, and it’s early morning, so there aren’t many orders. He gets up and goes to the counter and returns with the espresso and biscotti he’d ordered.

“Eat up- I’m about to attack you,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. Chris lets out a startled laugh, even as he takes the coffee from him. “Thanks.”

Darren watches Chris take the first sip and jumps in. “So you think that fanfiction is just for living vicariously through the characters?”

“You don’t pull your punches, do you?” Chris says, even as he’s sipping. “Yes, now tell me why I should believe any different.”

“Well, I should make it clear that you’re right- in some ways!” he adds, as Chris looks a bit too triumphant. He sips his own rapidly cooling coffee. “But in others? Yeah, no. We’ve got a pretty big fandom, and some beautifully written fanfiction which really describes the characters. Klaine doesn’t just stand for a sweet high-school couple. They’re not perfect, they’re not total opposites; they’re not exactly similar either!” Wow, he’s really getting into his groove for this, isn’t he? “They complement each other and love each other. They might still be in high school, but that doesn’t matter. They might not be together in six months or a year. But right now? Kurt’s happy, Blaine’s happy- and they’re not showing a fictional gay claim for the heck of it, or because there aren’t any in real life.”

Darren leans over the table, his eyes earnest as they are trained on Chris.

“They’re showing it because it gets better. It always does. Because one day someone will come along and think you’re gorgeous, and he’ll love you.” Chris looks a little hypnotized, and Darren feels a little bit in love. “He might not know how to express it, and it might take some time for him to realize it- but he will come along.”

The moment is broken as someone enters the shop, the bell ringing behind them. Darren breaks the gaze first, blushing. That had been- intense.

“Plus, the fanfiction are great.” Darren adds, lamely.

“You’re an interesting man, Darren.” Chris’ voice is warm, and Darren wants to listen to it more. “I suppose you read some of these fanfiction?”

“I’m only human,” Darren quips, making Chris smile wider.

“Then- I suppose you wouldn’t mind recommending something to me?”

Did he just- “Did you just-?”

Chris sighs. “You make a convincing argument, I’ll have to say. You persuaded me for the time being- so recommend me something.”

“Do you expect me to just have them on hand?” Darren says, beginning to smile again.

“You just sat down a non-Klainer and proceeded to give a lecture on the finer points of why Klaine is everything good in life.” Chris smirks. “At seven in the morning, if I might add.”

“Well, if you insist.” Darren grins. “Can I have your phone?”

Chris cocks his head, passing it over. “You realize that I’m handing you, a complete stranger, my phone?”

“I won’t steal it,” he promises, picking it up and saving his number into it as he makes a call. “Here you go- I’ll message you the links.”

The brunet grins, his eyes flickering blue-green-grey in the sunlight pouring in through the cafe windows as the clouds disperse. “Dork. Where do you even live?”

“LA- I’m a musician.”

Chris looks shocked. “Oh- oh my god. I work there too!”

Darren beams. “So you have no excuse for ignoring me if I do WhatsApp you.”

“Apparently not.” Chris doesn’t look too bothered either way. “So, a musician? That sounds interesting…”

They’re not going to notice the time flying past until it’s nearly eleven, when Darren realizes it’s nearly checkout time at his hotel and has to run.

And in that entire timespan, if any of them has thought of seeing a cuff on Chris’ wrist, marking him as his Dominant (Darren does, and then tamps down the thought, down boy), they don’t mention it.

Besides, as Darren thinks, when he gets back to his hotel and sees a message from Chris which says ‘links, pls~’ on his WhatsApp as he checks out, they have plenty of time for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is a giftfic for both froggydarren and the Hannah to my Chris, Aiko (I love you sweetie~)


End file.
